vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Chinchin
Summary Chin Chinchin (珍鎮々（ちんちんちん）) is the head of the Chowlin Temple and also one of the Gourmet Living Legends. He was a legendary Gourmet Hunter and former combo partner of the legendary chef Chiyo. He was first seen at the 10-star restaurant Disappearing Cuisine. He is incredibly skilled in Food Honor, being able to eat all of the special preparation ingredients present in the restaurant quickly and roughly without any of them having their taste ruined. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B Name: Chin Chin Origin: Toriko Gender: Male Age: Over 170 years Classification: Human, Master of the Shokurin Temple, One of the Four Human National Treasures Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight (Can propel himself at extreme speeds by flapping two Spoons like wings, as well as levitate without them), Muscular Control (Able to greatly augment his physical ability by enhancing his muscles to gigantic proportions. Also allowing to him to grow to gargantuan size), Incredible eating capacity (ate a section of the Ehou Maki that was probably several kilometers long), Resistance against extreme heat (Held fire in the palm of his hand), Shokugi master (A fighting style based on kitchen utensils, the practitioner simulate utensils with his body and through it gains access to the properties of the utensils, Chin specialty is Spoon, which he has shown supernatural skill with, able to actively manipulate his Spoon outside of combat in a way Toriko cannot, as he is seen levitating his Spoon whilst talking to Toriko), Master hand-to-hand combatant, Food Honor (A philosophical practice of the appreciation of your food, and through it achieving enhanced physical ability and supreme energy efficiency), Food Immersion master (Secret technique of Food Honor is able to receive almost limitless nutrients from it), Gourmet Cells (Specialized cells with excellent regenerative and strength-enhancing qualities that allows the user to evolve when they consume delicious foods that suit them and the "tastes" of their gourmet cells, the cells can also evolve as a response to harsh new environments, instantly creating adaptations which allow the user to survive, and can also initiate other self-defense mechanisms for the body), Intimidation Aura (An intense aura of killing intent which can be used to avoid meaningless battles and can make his enemy scared) Attack Potency: Country level (Scooped up a mountain, as well as a section of the Ehou Maki, with his Spoon, Chin was also responsible for scooping out the 5 km mountain from the mountain range near Death Falls, feats from weaker characters are generally at this level) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: At least Class T Striking Strength: At least Country Class Durability: At least Country level via powerscaling Stamina: Extremely high. He can walk for days and days over a distance of hundreds of kilometers with absolutely no signs of fatigue, this is due in large part to his ability to store large amounts, up to a month's worth, of food inside his body Range: 5+ kilometers Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Is skilled in Food Honor, and as such, knows how to eat many different kinds of high-risk ingredients (Like rice that loses its flavor if you blink while eating it), is also one of the Four Human National Treasures, so he has wealth of experience cooking high capture level ingredients, even more so than the likes of Livebearer or Komatsu, on top of all this, Chin Chin appears to be a master of a food related martial art, using human weaponry in a way even Toriko hasn't been shown to, as he can effect things like fire with his Spoon Weaknesses: Needs to maintain a constant level of control over his emotions, or else his Food Honor, and thus fighting ability, will suffer Notable Attacks/Techniques: Gourmet Cells: Specialized cells with excellent regenerative and strength-enhancing qualities. When a human successfully adapts Gourmet Cells into their body they gain overwhelming life force and strength, creating a super human. An individual's Gourmet Cells increase in power when they consume delicious foods that suit them and the 'tastes' of their gourmet cells, causing the cells to 'evolve'; this enhances the strength of the user and their abilities. Gourmet cells can also evolve as a response to harsh new environments, instantly creating adaptations which allow the user to survive. Gourmet Cells have very high energy demands, so individuals must consume frequent large amounts of delicious food, lest the cells begin uncontrollably devouring their body at the cellular level. Food Honor: Both a customary and a philosophical practice of etiquette that teaches gratitude for ingredients and a strict method of eating in, especially difficult, but necessary ways. The teachings of Food Honor tends to vary between adhering groups, but the main teaching of gratitude and careful eating is a staple amongst all of them. Chin follows the discipline taught at the Shokurin Temple, where he learned to continuously show appreciation for one's meal from the bottom of their hearts. In the training, he drastically augmented his physical ability and power of concentration by learning to cut on unnecessary movements, better focus his mind and practicing bodily control and precision. *'Food Immersion:' Secret technique of Food Honor. It is the act of expressing pure, sincere appreciation for food at all times. By doing this, Chin is able to immerse himself with a meal, absorbing all the nutrients they have to give, and also able to save more nutrients from it inside his body than normally possible, enabling him to survive for abnormal time spans without food or water and supporting his overall stamina. Spoon: Chin Chin holds his hand in a cupped position, and swings his arm at a target, scooping them up. Chin Chin is capable of scooping up things as large as mountains, and can also hold non-solid substances like fire on his spoon. Like Toriko's Fork Shield, Chin can also use the back of his Spoons to defend against incoming attacks. *'Spoon Wings:' Chin can use his Spoon to catapult himself anywhere at an insane speed by using it as two wings. The force of Spoon results in counter force of the air, giving Chin momentum. *'Spoon Dome:' Chin summons two giant spoon ladels, and smashes them together, locking them into place to create a sealed dome. The dome was durable enough to contain Chiyo and Chin's fight. Full Power Form: When enraged or getting serious, Chin can bulk his muscles so much that his clothes are completely torn to shreds. This was first shown when he decided to fight seriously with Chiyo. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Iconclusive Matches: Category:Toriko Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Good Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Characters Category:0th Biotope Category:Flight Users Category:Parents Category:Martial Artists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Teachers Category:Body Control Users Category:Aura Users Category:Elders Category:Tier 6